Making Friends and Influencing People(McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Catherine needs to show an old school senator exactly who he's dealing with as the education bill comes up for a vote.


Mari & Ilna—thanks for your amazing friendship and so many, many laughs.

REAL Worlders—I can't say it enough. You guys are the best. Thanks for all the support and encouragement.

* * *

 **Making Friends and Influencing People (1/1)**

"And last, but definitely not least, we're all prepared for our meeting with the gang of five, right?" Lea asked as the morning meeting wound down.

In the two months since taking office her new staff had gelled better than she could have ever hoped. No in-fighting. No competing agendas. No jockeying for position or for credit. Just a group of dedicated people working towards a common goal.

She knew that was in no small part due to the efforts of her chief of staff who made sure that every person in the office, from her deputies right through to the interns, felt their contribution was valued and appreciated.

Lea, Catherine and the entire team had spent their first two months in office carefully shepherding a comprehensive education bill through various subcommittees and today was the day it was finally going to be put to a vote.

"Absolutely," Catherine replied confidently as everyone else in room added their agreement. "No stone has been left unturned. Tara even went for a 6:00 A.M. run this morning to get in a few extra minutes with Congressman Akela's issues director. We're set."

"I know how much you like sleeping in, Tara," Lea smiled, "so thanks for going the extra mile on this one. Literally."

Tara chuckled. "You're welcome. But if you catch me napping at my desk after lunch you'll know why."

Lea turned to her Communications Director. "Sean, you'll have a statement for me to look at by lunch so we can release it right after the vote?"

Sean Valadez was a new hire who had recently relocated to the island after several years working with various non-profits in California. His ability to capture Lea's voice and make sure it came through in every speech given and statement issued made him a valuable member of the team from day one.

He held up the legal pad he'd been making notes on since entering the room. "I'm preparing two. One for if the bill passes and one in case it doesn't."

Lea's forehead creased with concern.

"It's gonna pass," Catherine said confidently. "He's just doing his job preparing for either outcome but don't worry … it's gonna pass."

Sean ran his hand through his hair. Judging by the way it was sticking up it wasn't the first time this morning he'd done so. "I don't want to get caught without all my bases covered and then have fate decide to teach me a lesson."

"Are you superstitious?" Catherine teased.

"I prefer to think of myself as just the right amount of 'stitious'," he smirked.

Marliyah watched the back and forth with amusement. "Aren't you afraid of jinxing something?" she asked.

Catherine shook her head. "Not in the slightest. We only need two of the gang of five to vote yes. They're all open to the idea, they just need a little face time with the governor to hash out the details. And since we know, because we do our homework I might add, exactly what kind of compromise each one is looking for to ensure a yes vote, and because they are compromises we can live with, I feel secure in saying we'll sway at least three of them, possibly four."

The House of Representatives would vote on the bill first. The current head count, which had been steady for at least a week, showed the vote standing at twenty-four yes, twenty-two no and five undecided. The staff had spent the entire week in meetings with staff members from the offices of the five undecideds, whom they dubbed the gang of five, ascertaining exactly what was needed to get each vote.

Lea was willing to hear them out on compromises in other areas if it meant getting the education bill, the main building block of her plans for the state, passed.

Politics was all about compromise after all.

"Why not all five?" Tara asked boldly.

"I like the way you think." Catherine smiled at her deputy. "Swing for the fences."

"Should I tell the press you'll be taking questions after the vote?" Tim Wilson, the Press Secretary asked. He had worked for Lea when she was lieutenant governor and happily accepted the offer to stay with her in the same capacity when she became governor. He was quick on his feet and that, along with his affable nature, made him a perfect choice to handle the press.

Lea nodded. "I'll make a short prepared speech then take questions. So, if there's nothing else …"

Lea was interrupted by a knock on the door and seconds later her secretary, Kelsey, poked her head in. "Senator Kelekolio just called and said he's on his way over to meet with you, Governor."

"Does he have an appointment?" Lea asked, double-checking the schedule on the desk in front of her.

"No," Kelsey confirmed. "But he said it's important."

Lea and Catherine shared a knowing look.

"I'll take him," Catherine said as she stood up. "Reroute him to my office as soon as he gets here."

"Will do," Kelsey said as she headed back to her desk.

"If there's nothing else," Lea clasped her hands in front of her, "I'll see everyone back here in an hour for the meeting with the gang of five then after lunch we can all watch the vote together in the conference room."

As the meeting broke up Lea called Catherine back. "You sure you're ok talking to Senator Kelekolio? He can be a handful."

"Don't worry," Catherine smiled, "I got this."

* * *

Catherine made a stop in Marliyah's office just long enough to access some records from Governor Denning's term in office before heading for her meeting with Senator Kelekolio. By the time she arrived he'd been cooling his heels in her office for about five minutes.

"Senator, thanks for coming over this morning," she smiled as she entered to find him staring out her window, his jaw tight. She kept her voice intentionally light, refusing to give in to his obvious attempt at a power move.

"Mrs. McGarrett," he ground out as he turned slowly to face her, scowl firmly in place.

Catherine's smile never slipped. She was not going to let him get to her. "It's Rollins actually."

"Oh." His voice dripped with disdain.

Senator Jack Kelekolio was approaching seventy years old and was well known around the island for his firm embrace of old style values. Catherine felt confident they'd be able to form a good working relationship with him just as Governor Denning had. They just had to get through his jockeying for position first.

Luckily, she had plenty of experience dealing with the old boys' network.

"How does the Commander feel about that?" Kelekolio asked.

Catherine couldn't help but notice that Steve got the respect of being called by his rank while she didn't.

"I make it a habit not to speak for my husband," she replied as she took a seat behind her desk, "but in this case, I'll make an exception … he's fine with it."

She indicated that the senator should take a seat in one of her visitors' chairs.

"Don't you think that will be confusing for your child?" he asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Catherine responded, done making small talk. "What was it you needed this morning, Senator?"

"I expected to meet with the governor herself," he said haughtily. "As the leader of the minority party in the senate I had almost unfettered access to Governor Denning when he was in office. He understood the importance of bipartisanship when it comes to getting things done."

"As does Governor Kekoa," Catherine assured him. She tapped a few keys on her computer then looked up from the screen directly into Kelekolio's stern gaze. "Are you familiar with the appointment software we use here in the governor's office?"

The senator took a seat. "No."

"When an appointment is entered into the calendar there's also a notation of when it was made. The reason for that is if things get busy and we need to cancel an appointment we like to cancel the one made more recently and leave anything long standing in place if we can. Last in, first out if you will."

"I have no idea what you're getting at," he sniffed.

Catherine turned her screen so he could see it as well. "Here's a list of all your appointments with Governor Denning over the years he was in office. And looking at the notations it appears they were all made a minimum of two days ahead of time."

The senator crossed his legs. "So?"

"So," Catherine leaned forward in her chair, "I'm going to have to insist you show Governor Kekoa the same level of respect you showed Governor Denning. You don't call and say you're on your way over and just expect to get a sit down with her. You make an appointment ahead of time and we'll do our best to accommodate your schedule."

"It's important," he insisted, trying desperately to save face. "I need to talk to her about the vote on the education bill."

"We've got a comfortable margin in the senate." Catherine wasn't out to make an enemy of the senate minority leader. There was no question they'd need to forge a good working relationship with him going forward. She simply couldn't allow him to treat Lea with less respect just because she was a woman and had come to office under unusual circumstances. "We need thirteen votes and we have eighteen. It's going to pass with bipartisan support."

"But you're down in the house," Kelekolio scoffed.

"Yes, we are." Catherine nodded as she leaned back in her chair. "Which is why we have the five remaining undecideds coming in for a meeting this morning. But I bet you already knew that."

The senator straightened his tie and fought to look casual. "I was going to offer to help."

"We appreciate it but we have this under control," Catherine assured him.

"You don't have nearly the experience I do when it comes to this kind of thing," the senator said imperiously. "Either of you. You're going to wish you'd taken me up on my offer."

Even though Catherine had nothing to prove she decided to show the senator exactly the way things were being done these days in the governor's office.

"Kahue and Akela come from neighboring districts that are both struggling with an influx of drugs, most notably heroin. They're looking for a way to stem the tide and the governor has a plan to relocate a police substation to the area and increase foot patrols all within the current police budget. Stemming crime in every district is a win/win, just like making sure every child has access to a quality education."

Kelekolio huffed slightly and Catherine continued.

"Williamson's district was devastated by a round of flooding a few months back and they have roads that still haven't been rebuilt which makes it very difficult for residents to get around. Governor Kekoa is willing to discuss postponing a few less critical infrastructure upgrades to make sure the roads are made passable so the residents can go about their daily lives again."

"Gray and Wahili … "

"I get the point," Kelekolio interrupted, his irritation with the situation clear. "You did your homework."

"Yes, we did," Catherine replied. "Listen, Senator, I assure you neither the governor nor I are trying to antagonize you. We also don't want to minimize your importance in any way. On the contrary, like Governor Denning did during his time in office Governor Kekoa believes that the two of you can work together in a bipartisan manner to help the people of Hawaii. She values your many years of service to the people of this state, as do I."

Kelekolio brightened slightly. "Thank you. That's good to hear."

"She was pleased to see you down as a yes vote on this bill and appreciates the leadership you showed bringing along so many of your senate colleagues. She looks forward to working with you going forward."

"I'm sure we can work together on many issues," he offered, only slightly grudgingly.

"In fact, the governor would love to have you join her for a photo op after the vote to show the people of the state that both parties value the idea of making sure every child gets a quality education."

The senator looked slightly puzzled, as though he wasn't sure exactly what to make of this dynamic woman in front of him.

He thought for a moment and finally came to a decision.

"I'll be there," he promised.

"Glad to hear it," Catherine smiled.

* * *

Catherine watched with a proud smile as the official photographer snapped pictures of the governor with both the house and senate majority and minority leaders as they trumpeted the bipartisan spirit that lead to what, in a matter of moments, would culminate in Lea's public signing of the education bill.

"Did I miss it?" Steve asked excitedly as he walked up beside her.

"No," she grinned "Your timing is perfect."

"I'm so proud of you." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You guys have worked so hard on this. I knew you'd get it passed."

Catherine beamed as the photo op concluded and Lea stepped towards the podium. As she began to thank everyone for coming Senator Kelekolio approached. "Congratulations, Lieutenant Rollins."

"Thank you," she smiled in return. "It's a great day for the children of Hawaii."

"It certainly is," the senator agreed before turning to Steve. "Commander McGarrett, your wife must keep you on your toes."

"That she does," Steve grinned. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
